Smash Flash Chronicles Act 1: The Beginning
by Battalion Ice
Summary: Discontent with life, the smashers join a newly hosted tournament. But things go awry when Mario's vision comes back to endanger him and his friends. Lifes will be changed and friendships forged for better or worse in this prequel to Smash Flash Chronicles: The Aftermath. Based on the popular online game. Please read the author's note. I kinda pulled a George Lucas on the timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.6, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically. For those of you that are familiar with my earlier work, Smash Flash Chronicles Act 3: The Aftermath, this is the prequel to that saga. That is why it is based on version 0.6 and not 0.8 as the aforementioned story was. If you have not read that story, this is a prequel, do not feel pressured to go back and read it. You're fine for now. On to the story.**

**Long before The Great Fox Tournament, before Black Mage rose as a threat, before Mario's battle with Douglas Jay Falcon, I was a much more lenient guardian. But perhaps it was that leniency that gave rise to their first great threat. In the Battlefield Stage, Lloyd and Ichigo spar.**

"Take it easy Ichigo. They call it sparring for a reason." Lloyd said as he just barely evaded a stab that could have seriously injured him.

"Relax." Ichigo replied while still in pursuit of Lloyd "It'll only make you stronger." The two clashed swords, Lloyd's smaller swords a match for Ichigo's one greater sword.

"Sword rage!" Lloyd shouted as he launched a barrage of stabs at his opponent. "How's this? It'll only make you stronger!" Ichigo shielded himself and stumbled back a safe distance. He stood up straight, sword now lowered. His sparring partner responded in kind as they began to talk.

"You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"In a world of heroes, doesn't _someone_ have to be?" Lloyd asked.

"I hate it when you're right. In fact I hate this place. Don't you think it's weird that the others just seem to be okay with it? I don't get it."

"You sound like you need to take a walk through Final Destination. It's right next door you know." Lloyd said teasingly.

"Hell no. I've been to some unusual places but even to me, that place is just strange."

"It's just mysterious. Not really scary. I see what you mean though. If I'm not mistaken, only Mario and Sonic go there on any sort of regular basis."

"What for?"

"What else? Their rivalry has gotten to the point where I'm sure neither remembers how it even started."

"Why do they always fight there?"

"It's supposed to be neutral ground. No one even knows the origin of that stage. It's supposed to make for a more fair fight."

"Who usually wins?"

"As I've heard from either rival, they're about neck and neck. Though they often tire before they can finish the fight."

"Are they trying to kill each other or something?"

"They're doing the same thing we're trying to do. Pass time. At least until we figure out what we're all doing here."

**In the Dreamland stage, Kirby was awakened by a strong breeze that rolled him over. At this point, he was unaware of his intangible ability to sense what came. The abnormally strong breeze was not by chance.**

"Something feels . . . strange. I can't sleep, that's unusual. I wonder what's going on."

**The majority of Sonic's time was oft-spent training to take on his rival, Mario. In the Green Hill Zone, he ran in place, feet moving at high speed. He had to focus on finding a way to make himself even faster.**

"I'll show you Mario. I'll show you all. They forgot about me. About all I can do. But once I beat you Mario, they'll remember. They'll love the name, Sonic."

**Link and Naruto walked aimlessly about Hyrule Temple.**

"Where do you think those random items come from?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It's likely that we'll never know. So why ask?" Link replied.

"Because dangerous things don't just fall from the sky!"

"Apparently they do. Can't you just accept that?"

"I can, but I won't. Neither should you."

"Look, if you really are gonna make a thing out of this, I have noticed that they only fall when we fight or spar. They aren't random."

"So you think someone's trying to kill us?"

"It would seem as though they want us to kill each other."

"But why would they-"

"Look, I said I wasn't gonna get into this now. Leave it be."

**Outside Catle Wiley, Megaman charged up until he could no longer hold the blast in, aimed at a nearby boulder and released. Only half of the boulder blew to bits.**

"Damn it!" Megaman said in frustration "Why can't I get any more than this?" He had been feeling just a little less powerful since he had gotten to this new world. In three "street fights" with his fellow heroes, he had gone 0-3. "I just have to find that old spark. I'll get it all back, somehow."

**Mario gazed at the countless stars which he could view from the Comet Observatory. It was the last place he remembered going before he found himself in this strange new world. A star twinkled in the distance as a small smile began creeping its way onto his face. His smile faded and he turned around quickly as a slender shadowy figure flew past him.**

"Who's there?" He said, startled "Show yourself!" Mario was standing on the uppermost platform of the stage. The figure came through the bottom of the platform and tripped him up. The figure looked down at him while he was sprawled on the ground. Blinded by the shadow of the tower, all Mario could make of the character were rows of very sharp teeth. The figure launched itself downward at its opponent. Mario put his hands in front of his face instinctively, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a great power surging through him. His eyes turned red, a bright mixture of blood and hatred. Though it was his own larynx that flexed itself to produce sound, a darker, much deeper voice escaped his lips when he spoke.

"_Mario, I am a friend. Listen to me. I know what you want. Peace of mind. For you and for your friends. And I will give it to you. I must leave you now. But when you awaken, you will know what you must do." _Mario felt the power leaving. _"We will meet again." _Just then, Mario woke up and found himself lying on the upper platform.

"I must have dozed off. Oh well. I know what to do now." Mario said.

**Lloyd made his way to Hyrule. Ichigo's pessimism was getting to be too much for him. He saw Link sitting on a damaged column when he arrived.**

"Hey elf! Elf!" Lloyd shouted.

"For fuck's sake, I'm not an elf you dick!" Link replied, still irritated from his previous conversation.

"You seem as well as ever."

"I wish I could tell you the same."

"I've always wondered why your stage is so big. What's one elf to do with all this space?" Lloyd said walking up to his friend.

"Tell me, what makes you think I'm an elf?"

"A better question would be 'what doesn't'. With those ears and that outfit, take away the sword and shield and you could pass for Santa's little helper." Link snapped and thrust his sword at Lloyd. Lloyd blocked the attack with his own weapons and smiled. Link sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Lloyd, how do you have friends?"

"Your guess is as good as if not better than mine."

"But do you have to be a dick _all_ the time?"

"People just don't understand the reality of what I see. Where we live isn't an ideal world, so I've no reason to try and be the ideal person."

"That's actually a really good answer. Now duck."

"What?" Lloyd said in confusion.

"I said _duck!_" Link shouted as he threw his boomerang in Lloyd's direction. Lloyd followed instructions and the boomerang continued on behind him. The incoming Mario reflected the boomerang back at its owner and leaped over Lloyd to get to Link. Link caught the boomerang and charged at the incoming opponent with his sword erect. Seeing this and not taking time to wonder why his friend was being attacked, Lloyd began to chase Mario. When Mario was close enough, Link attempted to stab his sword forward into his opponent. Mario leaped over his foe to dodge it and, consequently, Link nearly stabbed Lloyd who was running toward him. Lloyd blocked the stab with his swords. In a panic, Link tried to turn around quickly, but was grabbed and thrown at his partner. Their bodies collided and they both tumbled back. Getting up quickly, they were surprised to see Mario smiling.

"Excellent!" Mario said. "You're both scared, I get that. But wasn't that exciting?" Confused, Lloyd lowered his guard and asked:

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Our time spent here can oft-seem pointless. But I have the remedy. The Triple-T competition."

"The what?" Link asked.

"When the time is right, you will both meet me in Final Destination. I will explain everything then."

"Why not explain it now?" Lloyd asked. Mario smirked, turned around, and fled the scene.

**Back at Castle Wiley, Megaman resumed his training process and began charging up his shot. This time the blast was just a little bit stronger than the last one. When he launched it, he watched it fly away, seeming to diminish in size as it got farther away. Watching it closely, he noticed that it began to grow in size again. He focused on this for a moment as the perceived phenomenon continued. When he finally realized what was happening, he quickly put up his reflective shield, bouncing the blast away from himself. As the blast bounced away, Mario leaped over it and landed a vicious gravity-supported punch to Megaman. The robot was smashed into the ground, creating a small crater around his body. The downed Megaman looked up at his attacker, raising his cannon as he threatened him.**

"I'm tired of this shit. This'll be my first win. And your last battle."

"Hm." Mario replied, holding back a smile. "For obvious reasons, I think we both know that's not going to happen. But if you really insist on trying, meet me at Final Destination when you're ready. I trust you won't disappoint." With that, Mario left his downed victim.

"The fuck couldn't he just ask?" Megaman said to himself.

**Naruto heard Mario coming and thus the plumber had no element of surprise. In Konoha Village, the two stared each other down.**

"You know, of all the stages, this one is the closest there is to a community resemblance." Mario said "It reminds that we weren't always stuck in this world, you know? The sun always shines when I come here. It seems much happier that way. It's not at all like the Comet Observatory. Though I spend a great deal of time there, I wouldn't mind spending my last moments here."

"Cut the crap. I can tell you were trying to sneak up on me Mario. You're not looking to start anything are you?"

"I'm starting nothing. Nothing you could finish anyway. I'm only here to extend an invitation. A competition of elite fighters. Ninjas like that stuff, right?"

"I know there's not a _whole_ lot to do here. But not interested in some silly competition. No disrespected _intended_ to you, but I'm not sure a fighters competition hosted by you is legit."

"I'm not hosting it. But it appears I was right. It really is nothing you could finish."

"What?" Naruto said in irritation. Surely Mario didn't doubt his amazing athletic skill.

"I'm sure you'll come to your senses and at least give it a shot. When you do, meet me at Final Destination." Mario left the ninja to his village.

**Though speed is a virtue, especially for Sonic the Hedgehog, even he knew it took strength to take down his foe. At the Green Hill Zone, his mind exhausted of ideas on how to train, he had resorted to pushups. In mid-push, Sonic placed one foot forward and used the four point stance to dash away. Thus, Mario had just missed the hedgehog with his downward torpedo kick. His shoes dug into the dirt, turning up earth. **

"Sneak attack." Sonic said after he stopped, his arms folded as he faced his foe. "That's not like you plumber. I'm sure you knew that wouldn't have gotten to me in time. What are you here for?"

"Sonic" Mario said "I grow tired of this constant state of one-upmanship. It's about time we ended it, the only way I suppose you'd ever want to. The only way you know how."

"Are you trying to say something about me?"

"Your urge to fight me is uncontrollable and insatiable. Believe me; I've known the feeling before. You feel like beating me, perhaps destroying me would give you control, validation, and hence, power. And sometimes that's all we want. The power."

"You're Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom. Since when do you know of such lusts?"

"I've been a hero for a long time. I've done many things, not all of which I'm proud of. But that is beside the point. I have a proposal for you. An ending most fit for our rivalry. A competition. The winner shall be crowned the true champion."

"Is this a fight to the death?"

"No. It's only a matter of showing whose who. Who is the best."

"Where's all this inspiration coming from?"

"Let's just say a friend told me. I expect to see you in the final round of competition." Mario turned his back on Sonic and began walking toward the eastern nexus.

"What's the name of this competition?" Sonic asked. Mario, still walking, turned his head back slightly to answer.

"The Twilight Town Tournament."


	2. Chapter 2: Premonition

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.6, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.**

**It has always been rumored that only those who are strong enough in both mind and body should dare enter into Final Destination alone. For whenever one has time to be alone, he inevitably begins to reflect, staring off into space. To do so in Final Destination can be detrimental to one's own mental health. Perhaps Ichigo was ignorant of the rumor. Perhaps that is why he made the unwise choice to take Lloyd up on his suggestion. In Final Destination, Ichigo stared at the galaxy in the distance.**

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. I could picture myself fighting someone here. In fact I think I would like to fight someone here." Ichigo had found at least one bright spot in this world. But the one bright spot made him think of every other dark spot. What bothered him more than anything was the constant state of equilibrium this world seemed to demonstrate. This serenity seemed to exist without end. He knew that he would end before the calmness of this world ever did. He began to wonder how he would go, how he would leave this world. As he got neck-deep in thought, his pupils dilated and he had a vision. Amid a white background he saw a body. It appeared to be racing toward him in a rather threatening manner. "Who are you?" The figure stepped into stripes of revealing light. Beneath the light, all Ichigo could make out was what appeared to be a pair of overalls and a mustache beneath an above-average size nose. "Mario?" Ichigo questioned the figure. The figure began running faster toward Ichigo. Ichigo tried to raise his weapon in defense, but found his arm in amazing pain and his weapon on the ground beside him. By the time he looked back to his attacker, they were already right in front of him. The attacker drove his palm into Ichigo's torso. They snatched it back out, causing blood to shoot from Ichigo's mouth and bleed from his stomach. He fell to the ground and began making a pool of his own red fluid. He watched the attacker walk away. He could see that they looked a bit greater than average size, but that was it.

"Ichigo!" he heard a panicking voice yell. "Ichigo, Ichigo."

"Ichigo, Ichigo." Lloyd said as he approached Ichigo who was staring off into space.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned towards Lloyd who approached him aside Link.

"What are you looking at?"

"What?"

"You were just staring, really hard."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"What were you doing here?" Link asked.

"I dared him to." Lloyd explained "I didn't think he was actually man enough to do it though. And on his own. Gutsy. Don't you know what they say about this place? It can drive you mad."

"Hm. Whatever. What are you guys doing here?"

"Mario told us to meet him here. This is actually my first time here." Lloyd said.

"Mine too." Link added.

"Why would he pick this place?" Ichigo asked.

"What, he didn't come see you?" Lloyd replied.

"He may have tried. After you left I came straight here. I didn't go back to Hueco Mundo."

"It's likely he never saw you." Lloyd reasoned. Ichigo saw someone approach from behind Link and Lloyd.

"What are you doing here, Kirby?" Ichigo asked.

"I could ask you the exact same thing." he responded "I got an uneasy feeling and I started wandering."

"And you just ended up here? Well, something's obviously wrong here. Why did Mario invite you guys here?"

"The same reason I'm here!" shouted a voice from behind Ichigo. He turned around to greet it. "Today we find out who's the best. Isn't that what we all want?"

"Meh." Lloyd responded.

"Meh? You obviously don't have the drive for success like I do."

"Guilty as charged."

"Did someone say charge?" A voice said as it ran up behind Naruto. The ninja turned around fast, shuriken in hand. Sonic stopped as fast as he could, his neck sliding ever so close to the blade as he skidded to a stop. He took a few back peddles. "Chill out, bro. Everyone's just here to have fun. It's not a death competition, right?" Naruto kept a stern look on his face as he stared at Sonic. "Right?" After a few more seconds, he concealed the shuriken and turned away. "That's better. Is everyone all here?"

"I would guess that Mario and Megaman still have to arrive." Kirby said.

"Why Megaman?"

"It's a fighting competition, is it not? Megaman is a fighter."

"Yeah, barely. I could beat him at half speed. In fact I have on occasion."

"I wouldn't lower guard on him. He may just have developed a few things up his sleeves since last time you fought."

"Doubtful."

"We'll see." Megaman said approaching the crowd.

**Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom budgets his time for no one, except maybe the princess, whom he could not see now. But in the comet observatory, it is always easier to access his memories.**

"I suppose they'll all have gathered to meet me by now. I'll let them wait. All I know is, when this is over, he'll leave me be. I'll finally be left alone.

**I had detected a dark presence in the worlds. In denial, I ignored it. A mistake we would all regret. In what the majority of the fighters had not yet known was Twilight town, I think I heard them talking in the back of my consciousness.**

"How long?"

"_How long until what?"_

"How long am I stuck here?"

"_We do not have long to wait. Realization comes, soon. Have faith in me, friend."_

"I feel the same."

"_Nonsense. You are stronger already, you've but to realize it. But the true power, you shall only be filled with it in a time of dire need."_

"When does that time come?"

"_If all goes according to plan, never. But in the end, I think we all know what will occur."_

**Sonic's excitement got the best of him. He lusted for blood on the ground and bruises on his knuckles.**

"Hey Mega, care for a rematch?" Sonic asked teasingly.

"If you're any good, I'll see you in the final round." Megaman replied.

"You've got a real sense of humor. That's about all you've got."

"This isn't a fight to the death competition. But when we fight, I will kill you."

"You're just talking out your hormones now."

"I'm a robot, dumbass." Sonic dashed up to Megaman and used the momentum to ladn a distinct blow to Megaman's lower torso. Megaman hung his head, but still held Sonic's arm. Peeking up, he violently jammed his cannon beneath Sonic's chin.

"I knew you all would get restless." Mario said as he approached the group. "Nothing begins today. But we'll know what happens tomorrow." Mario pulled a beam sword he'd been hiding from behind his back. "As you could imagine, it's hard to fine pen and paper here. But this works just as well." He drove the sword into the ground, carving up what looked to be a message. The others backed away to allow him enough space. The end message was revealed. "This is the tournament bracket. Memorize it, and be ready." Mario began to walk away.

"Where are _you_ going?" Sonic questioned

"Wherever it is, I'm sure you couldn't do a damn thing to stop me."

"If you're trying to bait me, it won't work. At least not this time."

"You're a sorry excuse for a fighter and when I beat you in the tournament, I don't ever expect you to aggravate me again." Angry, Mario fled the scene.

**Later in Konoha, Ichigo and Naruto train.**

"How far do you think we'll get in the tournament?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I don't know about you" Naruto said "but I'm going all the way."

"You expect to win?"

"Why would I enter otherwise?

"If for nothing else, than but to test your strength. You think it's gonna be a breeze?"

"No. And that's why I'm going to win."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Does it have to?" Ichigo scowled and charged at his friend. Naruto dodged the forward stab, leaped above the blade and roundhouse kicked Ichigo in-air. Ichigo stumbled back and turned around. Naruto ran up behind him and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck, raising his shuriken to his opponents neck. Ichigo put his sword in the dirt. The energy attack sent Naruto skyward. As Naruto descended, he noticed Ichigo's weapon raised toward him. A simple machine ready for slaughter. Seeing this Naruto spawned a shadow-clone in-air and shifted away from Ichigo. His blade killing off the clone, Ichigo turned to watch Naruto land two dozen feet away from him.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked in anger.

"Sorry, I just . . . I was defending myself."

"Against what?"

"Someone tried to kill me."

"What?"

"In this sort of, dream I had in Final Destination, someone tried to kill me."

"Lloyd was right, that place really does fuck with your head."

"But it all looked and felt so real."

"Whatever happened, I didn't try to kill you. Did I?"

"No. Someone ran up to me and hit me in the stomach."

"And that kill you?"

"No. Well, yes. But there was something especially painful and sensational about the blow. I bled to death. And then I woke up."

"It's just an illusion dream man. Ignore it. Don't let it cloud your mind during the tournament."

"But what if it meant something?"

"It didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because that would be insane."

"But there had to be a reason it felt so real. Maybe it was a vision of the future."

"You feel better thinking that you're going to die?"

"Of course not. It just seems like the best explanation.

"So who was it?"

"What?"

"Who was it that killed you?"

"I, I think it was Mario."


	3. Chapter 3: When I Die

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.6, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.**

**I am a guardian. I am not a mediator of issues. Such a role would surely lead to an uprising of sorts. In such an event, I could easily slaughter them all. It is the pure goal of avoiding this outcome that I must be a guardian of lassie-affair policies. Therefore, I will allow this tournament. Anything hosted by the Great Mario of Mushroom Kingdom is very much credible in my eyes. It is averting their tension. I could see it keeping Megaman busy.**

"Damn it, I'll show Sonic. I'll tear him apart in front of everyone. They'll leave me alone then. They'll see." Megaman mumbled to himself as he shot off a saw blade into a nearby rock. The blade quit cutting about halfway through. Another failure. He sighed. "My match is first. I've got to win. If I lose" he began charging his megabuster "that's it for me."

**Ichigo's vision still bothered him a bit. But he trained alongside Naruto in Konoha anyway.**

"Are you sure it's still safe to participate in the tournament? Shouldn't you be playing it safe?" Naruto was concerned for his friend.

"It's Megaman. If anything bad is going to happen to me, it won't happen while fighting Megaman."

"Hm. One day that robot's gonna go insane from comments like that."

"If he self-destructs from the stress, it might just mean his first (and last) victory." Ichigo smirked as he turned his head toward the sun. "It's the only way I can see him defeating me."

"You know, if you win-"

"When I win."

"When you win, you'll have to face Mario in the next round."

"I'm well aware. I'll be ready. The only thing I don't like about the bracket is that when I defeat Mario, it might take a lot of excitement from the tournament. I know everyone is expecting Mario to at least make it to the finals. That makes everyone on his side of the bracket an underdog. I guess the feeling's not new to me. But If I were you, I'd worry more about myself. Sonic is definitely not the opponent to look past."

"So he's got a stride or two on me. I'm a ninja. It's nothing I can't handle."

"But as a ninja, a great part of your arsenal thrives and hinges on the ability to outrun and anticipate your opponent. You'll definitely be handicapped in that regard when you fight him."

"I bet I'm still faster than you."

"I bet it wouldn't matter."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course not. Remember, I have a warm-up match soon. You just focus on trying to meet me in the Finals, alright." Ichigo turned his back to his friend. "I'll be seeing you." He fled.

**In the Comet Observatory, Mario prepared to supervise his peers.**

"On this day, I will raise tensions." Mario thought to himself. "And then I will lay them all to rest. I wish things didn't have to be this way. But then, I wish I had come up with this idea _much_ sooner. I suppose it's time to round them up."

**And again, I heard it. But it was as if they were aware that I could hear them. One of them was trying to distort the conversation. But in the back of my consciousness, I heard them again in Twilight Town.**

"We've waited long enough. When may we strike?"

"_Do not be a fool, boy. I know when it is time. If we attempt to strike prematurely, we will fail miserably. Only once the tournament is over will we be strong enough to attack. And when we attack, there will be little they can do to resist us."_

"Faster, Game. It needs to happen faster. I'm getting too anxious."

"_Good. Like your friends, that anxiety will be additional fuel for slaughter. And when we are done with the fuel, your friends shall be revived, Sora. Trust me."_

"I . . . I trust you."

**Kirby was aware that he would have to fight Link in the tournament. In the Dreamland stage, he trained as hard as he could. But he must have sensed the same presence I did. It interrupted his training. He began watching the sky cautiously until Mario suddenly phased through the nexus to his stage. He landed in front of Kirby.**

"What do you want, Mario?"

"I'm only here to inform you that the Tournament will begin shortly. Only I am required to attend today, as I have to bear witness. Ichigo will fight Megaman today. I thought I'd explain some rules to you on my way to get the combatants. The tournament is guided by ranks. We have all been ranked, 1 through 8. One being the best."

"Whose number 1?"

"Me."

"You don't think that's arrogant or biased at all?"

"It's not biased. It's only arrogant and factual. But then, that just motivates my opponents to knock me off of my high horse, doesn't it?"

"Sickly."

"Am I? The ranks are really only significant for the first two rounds. Whoever is ranked higher will get to choose the location of their fight."

"That's not fair at all!"

"You sound like you're not expecting a high rank."

"But getting to choose the location gives an obvious advantage to the higher rank! Shouldn't the lower rank choose, for the sake of balance?"

"No matter who has what rank, if one fighter is better than the other, it shouldn't matter where they fight. Besides, who knows? Maybe the higher ranked will be considerate of their opponent's desires. Hm, I didn't even make this ranking system."

"Then who did?"

"A friend. You may continue preparing. Do inform the others of the rules, if you can. I wasn't able to get to all of you." Mario began to leave.

"Wait, I am fighting Link in the first round. Where do he and I rank?" Mario stopped and turned his head halfway to answer.

"Link is number 5."

"And me?"

"You are number six. Be ready."

"With that, he fled for the nexus."

**Back at Hyrule Temple, Link and Lloyd work hard to prepare.**

"You really pulled a tough card Lloyd." Link said. "I commend you for even going through with it."

"A victory over Mario in the first round would shock everyone."

"Especially with that ranking system he told us about. You really think I belong way down at number 5?"

"You certainly belong below me, and I'm number 4. It's close enough." That comment incited Link's rage as he tossed his boomerang at Lloyd. Lloyd blocked it, sending it right back at his friend. "Feel better now?"

"Fuck you."

"Speaking of which, you ever miss Zelda?"

"What?" Link's eyes squinted at Lloyd.

"Zelda. The girl you told me about."

"We agreed that we wouldn't talk about this anymore."

"I can get you to talk to me about her. It wouldn't be hard. You know that. You may as well answer the question." Link knew that Lloyd was right. He didn't want to risk Lloyd saying something to get him angry again.

"Well of course I miss her sometimes. But I try not to think about it for too long at a time."

"Why not?"

"Because it would make me angry."

"But I do that anyway. If you're going to be angry, wouldn't you rather be angry thinking about someone you really miss, instead of someone you want to hurt?"

"Like you?"

"Exactly."

"Hm, hmhmhm, mhmhmhmhmhm." Link chuckled with his eyes closed. "You've got too many sides to ya Lloyd. You really never know what you're gonna do. What's gonna come out of your mouth. Don't ever change, man."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I guess I would rather anguish over missing her."

"Of course."

"So when I die, bury me here."

"What?"

"I'm hoping I don't have to die in this world. And I'm hoping you don't outlive me. But it's not looking like we'll find a way out soon. This place is the only thing in this world that even remotely reminds me of what I used to do, of the people I used to see."

"Like Zelda."

"So I'm going to do my best not to die in this world. But if I fail, I want you to see to it that I'm buried here. Promise me." Link said, stepping closer to Lloyd.

"I promise."

**Sonic had become used to training alone. It helped him to focus. But sometimes this focus did bad things to his mental state. It left him time to think about the future. About the past.**

"A sorry excuse for a fighter, eh." Sonic said quietly to himself. "I'll show him a sorry excuse." He clinched his fists, pulling them to his waist. "This is my last chance. I won't fail."

**Mario had managed to find both competitors for the first matchup of the tournament. He led Ichigo and Megaman to the Hueco Mundo, as 2****nd**** ranked Ichigo wished to fight last ranked Megaman there. When they arrived, Mario explained the rules.**

"Gentlemen, this first match is upon us. You may notice the lack of spectators. We don't need them. I will witness and record the result myself. When one of you has had enough, I will stop the fight. Failure to stop the aggression _will_ result in your immediate disqualification. Are we all clear on the rules?" Both fighters shook their heads. "Excellent." Mario said as he got clear of the opponents. "Begin!"

"This shouldn't take long." Ichigo said as he blocked a megabuster blast and began charging at his opponent. Megaman put up his shield in preparation for the attack. Before Ichigo got close enough, he disappeared. Megaman dropped the shield, puzzled. Ichigo reappeared behind him with a slashing sword. Megaman was sent in the opposite direction. Megaman lie on his back in incredible pain, but still in one piece. Ichigo's weapon wasn't strong enough to crack the robot's armor; at least not with an attack like that. Rolling back as Ichigo pursued, Megaman got up in time to land a rising uppercut. Megaman charged his cannon as his opponent stumbled back. He was almost at full power as Ichigo was coming to. Dropping his hand from his face, Ichigo taunted: "Come on. I dare you." As Megaman released the blast, Ichigo drove his sword into the ground. The rising energy was enough to protect him from the blast.

"Amazing." Megaman said. Again Ichigo disappeared, landing the same previous attack. Megaman got up immediately this time, shooting a saw blade as he got up. He was surprised to see the blade hit no one.

"Huuuuuh!" Megaman heard Ichigo as the swordsman came crashing down into him, blade first, an almost fire-like blue aura surrounding it. Megaman attempted to block it with his armored sleeves, but the blade came with too much force this time and cracked the armor on his cannon. Ichigo followed up by smashing his opponents face with the handle of his weapon. Instinctively, Megaman turned his cannon to his foe, but nothing would come out. Only a small electrical surge surrounded his cannon when he tried. "You firing blanks, buddy?" Standing over his opponent, Ichigo laughed at the effort and stomped Megaman's cannon arm flat on the ground. He raised his weapon high as if to stab. Driving the tip to Megaman's face, Ichigo was interrupted by Mario's falling hook to the jaw. Ichigo and sword flew several feet from Megaman.

"This fight is over. Ichigo wins." Mario said with authority.

"Wait!" Megaman shouted, struggling to his feet. "What makes you think this is over?"

"You're disabled and I probably just saved your life. You've lost."

"FUCK!" Ichigo said, holding his head as he got up. "You could have just said it was over!"

"I did. Well done. Be ready for the next round. I have a feeling I'll see you. I'm going to update the bracket." Mario left and with that, there came the awkward silence until Ichigo finally said with headache:

"Get the hell out of here, Megaman." At defeat, what could the robot do but obey?

_Hey there fanfic faithful. Battalion Ice here. Let me start off by saying that if you read my previous works and you're reading this now, I am so sorry for the unannounced hiatus. But in my quest to obtain a 4.0 for my first semester of college, I sort of abandoned you guys for a while in favor of another writing project. You deserve better than that and I'm here to tell you that you can expect at least three more chapters before the next inevitable hiatus (next semester). Once again, thank you for being here to read, because at days end, what do I write for?_


	4. Chapter 4: The Executioner

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.6, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.**

**The first matchup of the Twilight Town Tournament was over. Ichigo was triumphant over Megaman and I was surprisingly entertained. The rest of the ensuing matchups of the final round were entertaining as well. The third-ranked Sonic defeated the seventh-ranked Naruto quite handily and fifth-ranked Link prevailed over sixth-ranked Kirby. In a surprisingly close battle, the first-ranked Mario defeated the fourth-ranked Lloyd. It seemed as though Mario's ranking system was very much guided by truth. I eagerly awaited the second round of the tournament. In Final Destination, Mario informed the remaining fighters of the tournament proceedings.**

"My fellow warriors, I bid you fair congratulations on proving your significance. We've lost all of the small fry and I've witnessed a few things from you all that I wasn't aware of. And I'm sure the items took none prisoner. As you can see from the bracket beneath us, we are the remaining competition. With the others gone, Link, you have moved up to rank four."

"Good job." Sonic said teasingly.

"I don't need it from you." Link replied.

"Just saying."

"That puts him just a rank below you, Sonic." Ichigo said. "You're not in much of a position to tease."

"It won't take long for me to move up." Sonic replied.

"Enough." Mario re-entered "Ichigo and I will fight alone in Hueco Mundo. When we are done, I will update the bracket and inform the rest of you of the results. You have my directions now. Go and prepare as you will." Ichigo, Sonic, and Link left Mario alone. "I'm going to have so, much, fun."

**Suicide is murder. Murder is the successful attempt at a human being's life. With respect to this fact, it is somewhat impossible for Megaman to commit suicide. But that did not stop him from contemplating it.**

"He didn't even give me a chance to finish." The thoughts and quickness of the first match still plagued him. "I'll fix my cannon, then I'll get the chance to show him my true power, personally."

**In the Green-Hill Zone, Sonic had to use just a little more energy than he would have preferred to use against Naruto.**

"I shouldn't have been running and dodging so much. I think I actually broke a few sweats." He said as he rested his legs. "I'm sure I could have taken at least a punch or two." He placed his hands on his thighs in an effort to stop the over heat he felt going on. "At least I won't be injured for the finals.

**Link went to the Tower of Salvation to console his friend.**

"How ya feeling, Lloyd?" Link asked as he approached his downed friend.

"Oh, it's just nice to have a chance to lie down and rest a while." Lloyd replied still lying down.

"Seriously?"

"No, you dumbass!"

"I should stab you right now."

"Yeah, but you won't."

"So was it close?"

"Surprisingly so. I kinda got nervous after a little while and uh, dropped my sword." Link chuckled.

"You . . ." He dropped to one knee, his sword in the ground as he attempted to hold himself up. His hysterical laugh was devastating to Lloyd. But it was also contagious. Within seconds, Lloyd too began to chuckle, his chest moving up and down as his body struggled to produce involuntary chuckles.

"Hm, hmhmhm, hmhmhmhmhm." Not long after, his laughter also escalated hysterically.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed tremendously and simultaneously. For reasons neither could quite understand, they were best friends.

"So how the hell does a swordsman drop his sword?" Link said "That's like the one universal rule we have."

"I don't know man." Lloyd replied "I carry two swords. That technically doubles my chances of dropping them."

"Still though."

"You know, after I'd dropped my bigger blade, he knocked me on my back. He hopped over me to finish me off and I tried to stab him with my other blade. He actually caught my hand and turned the blade towards me. With gravity on his side, the tip of the blade came way too close to my neck."

"So how'd you get out of that?"

"I didn't. He stepped on my arm, making me drop the blade. Said he could have killed me just then and declared the match over. He threw my weapons next to me here and left."

"Wait, so, you haven't like-"

"I've been lying here ever since."

"That's, that's-"

"Depressing as hell? I know. Don't you have a match to get ready for?" Link sighed.

"Get off the ground Lloyd."

**Kirby tried his best in his match against Link. But the dimensions of Hyrule castle proved to be too much for his stamina and in the end Link was victorious. But he could not rest when he got back to the Dreamland stage.**

"Ahhh, did I suffer a concussion in my battle?" A constant headache came once again. Then a glimpse of a vision came to his eyes. He saw three figures, side by side. Two were misshapen and looked to be afraid and dying all at once. But the one in the middle, all he could make of it was spiked-hair and blood-red eyes. "What is this?" He said to himself.

**Back in Hueco Mundo, Naruto's loss meant less to him than Ichigo's potential death.**

"If I drop out now, it's an act of cowardice." Ichigo explained.

"But at least it won't be the last act of your life!" Naruto said, still trying to convince Ichigo to forfeit.

"We don't even know if that dream was supposed to come true or not."

"So why risk it?"

"He won't even get that close to me. I won't let him."

"Just because you won't let him doesn't mean he won't do it."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're doubting me, Naruto."

"You had the vision. It's _your_ doubt."

"I'm going to fight Mario."

"And who's going to witness you guys?"

"Just we: the fighters."

"You'd honestly fight him alone at this point?"

"He said he'd make sure no one dies in this tournament. He's saved all of the losers thus far from death. But this time, there won't be anyone to save him. So I'm going to kill him."

"Before he kills you?" Ichigo hung his head and smirked.

"It's time now. Don't follow me, Naruto." Ichigo said as he fled the stage.

"Good luck, Ichigo."

**And so Ichigo arrived at the Comet Observatory, where he knew he'd find Mario. Indeed, the plumber was there, atop the highest platform. Facing away from Ichigo, staring off into the distance.**

"I'm ready to fight, Mario!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's not time yet." Mario replied, arms crossed, refusing to turn around to acknowledge Ichigo's presence.

"I'm ready now!" He raised his sword.

"I will _inform _you when it is time!"

"You'll fight me here and now!"

"There will be no bloodshed, no punches thrown in this superb place!" Ichigo could see the plumber tensing up from behind. Ichigo jumped up to the platform just below the plumber.

"Turn around and face me, Mario. My blade will attack whether you're ready or not! This is you last warning. Fight me!"

"Am I an executioner that you would come to me with a death wish?" Mario's voice was raised exponentially as he finished his sentence.

"Haaaaah!" Ichigo shouted as he leaped high above the plumber's platform and flipped his weapon, blade-down as he descended. Mario rolled backwards before Ichigo could land. Ichigo's weapon dug into the ground beneath him.

"No!" He heard Mario scream as he hurried to pull his blade from the ground. Before he could get the tip out, he heard a twinkling sound.

"A new weapon?" he thought to himself. Turning around to see where it landed. Upon looking, he saw Mario, ray-gun in-hand. "No." He said as Mario began firing rapidly, each laser hurting him more and more as he kept his hand on the blade. Just as he was about to give in, the tip of the blade came out of the ground. He turned around quickly and blocked the remaining shots. After a short time, Ichigo heard only the clicks of the gun. He lowered his weapon. "Out of ammo, plumber?" He began charging his own attack. Knowing he was too far away to stop the attack, Mario prepared for the worst. "Haaaa" Ichigo screamed launching his Getsuga Tenshō. Thinking quickly, Mario lobbed the gun over the attack towards Ichigo. Looking up, Ichigo knocked the gun away with his sword. "Idiot." He looked up and said with a smile. Just as he was turning back to Mario, he was hit with his own fully-charged, reflected attack. He fell down to the bottom-most platform. Recovering, he saw a fireball falling towards him. He managed to pull his sword in front of him to block it. Upon moving his sword, he saw a falling barrel heading for him. He forced himself up and tried to run clear. As he was running, Mario dropped from the upper platforms and kicked him back toward the barrel. The barrel exploded upon hitting the ground. Caught in the radius of the explosion, Ichigo was sent flying back towards his opponent. Mario caught Ichigo in mid-air, slammed him on the ground and threw him back skyward. Mario followed up with the super coin uppercut, landing multiple hits in less than a second. Ichigo's body flew several feet away and a dozen feet high before landing away from Mario. The safest place he could be. Not finished, Mario jumped above Ichigo's downed body. His feet together as he drove downward, he was prepared to land a torpedo kick to Ichigo's neck. Then he caught himself. He double-jumped clear of Ichigo's body and landed just next to his opponents head. He stomped on Ichigo's forehead and rested his foot there, resting an arm on his thigh as he said:

"This match is over, you've lost."

"B-b-b" Ichigo couldn't quite form words.

"I could have killed you just now. But I didn't. I should have. But I didn't. That you would fight me here in my place of solitude sickens me and almost makes me murderous. Thank whatever greater power that I have tamed my instincts. You are hereby eliminated from the tournament." Mario grabbed his defeated opponent by the arms and spun around multiple times before tossing him the opposite direction through the western nexus. He tossed Ichigo's weapon in after him. The threat was gone.

**Mario put almost all the energy he had into tossing Ichigo out of his world and into the nexus. So much so that Ichigo and his weapon landed in the next world over, Castle Wiley. Megaman was disturbed by Ichigo's sudden landing. He stared at the disabled swordsman.**

"Oh, my God!" He said while squinting slightly. "You. I . . . I should kill you." He said spawning his drill. Holding it ever-so-close to the downed Ichigo's face. "No." He said. "That'd be too easy. I should kill you slowly." He said moving his drill towards Ichigo's stomach. "Painfully. Is that not what you would have done to me? And here I was about to turn the drill on myself."

**They were both getting restless in Twilight Town.**

"_No. He should have killed him! Why didn't he do it?"_

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"_Nothing, Sora. Nothing at all."_

**Mario looked at the damage done to the Observatory grounds. His fist clinched tightly with fire. He unclenched it as he prepared to go and update the bracket.**

"I _really_ should have killed him."


	5. Chapter 5: Bred for Blood

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.6, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.**

_Good ole' Battalion Ice here. Back again after another hiatus. Let me start with another apology for the long wait without too much heads up. I know I've said this before, but you won't see much of those hiatuses any more. To make sure, I've partnered up with Jago to help me write and release quicker. Between the two of us, there should be no problem with consistency. Apologies aside, in light of recent events, we'll be breezing releasing chapters rapidly to catch up with our intended schedule. Now without further ado, chapter 5 of The Beginning of the Smash Flash Chronicles._

**I watched as Mario humiliated Ichigo for damaging his arena. It was justice, personified. I was surprised to see Megaman spare Ichigo's life before kicking him from the grounds of Caste Wiley. With that, all that was left for the second round of the tournament was the battle between Link and Sonic at the Green Hill Zone. Link had not prepared for this matchup, as he spent that time comforting his friend, Lloyd. There was no arrow, no boomerang, no sword-tip that could touch the hedgehog during their battle, and thus Sonic triumphed by knockout. Although anxious for the final battle, Mario would force his foe to wait a while before the final round of the tournament. While Mario was preparing in the Mushroom Kingdom, Kirby dropped in unexpectedly.**

"What's so urgent, it can't wait until after my fight, Kirby?" Mario said with a stern tone.

"The eminent fight itself." Kirby said with conviction. "You must not finish this tournament."

"And why is that?"

"The result will undoubtedly trigger a greater danger."

"What danger?"

"You tell me." Mario took a step back from Kirby.

"How did you know?" Mario asked.

"I didn't. But now that you've given yourself away, explain to me now. What exactly is going on?" Kirby's voice became as stern as Mario's. Mario clinched his fist lightly before deciding it wasn't worth the conflict. He unclenched.

"I suppose at least one other person should know. The inspiration for this tournament came from a dream I had. A strange figure told me to host this tournament and quell the anxiety of this Brave New World. To get people to let go of their fighting obsessions."

"Sonic?"

"You were always sharper than your appearance gave off Kirby. I like that. This is the way I intend to get Sonic to leave me alone."

"And what of the dire outcome I implied to you? What do you know of it?"

"I'm not sure. But it probably has something to do with the strange figure in my dream."

"Well considering my dire warning, you can't possibly be planning on finishing this tournament."

"It's not about finishing the tournament anymore. It's about finishing Sonic, once and for all."

"You intend to _kill_ him?" Kirby began speaking with an angry body language.

"No. But, when all is done, he will beg me for death."

**Link woke up in Hyrule. He sat upright to find Lloyd sitting just a few feet from him.**

"Lloyd?" Link said holding his head.

"Who else but? Hm." Lloyd barely looked at Link as he said it.

"What happened?"

"Ya lost. DUH!"

"And Sonic?"

"Will fight Mario in the final round of the Twilight Town Tournament."

"Why's it called that anyway?" Link asked as he stood slowly.

"I don't know. But these days, I find it very hard to care."

"I like your attitude. Still though."

"So how'd _you _lose?"

"I was just out matched. Last thing I remember is him landing on a spring and coming back up with an uppercut."

"Toasty."

"What?"

"Nothing. So I guess we're both losers, huh?"

"At least this time 'round."

"What do you mean _this time around_?"

"It means I'd do it again."

**Megaman eventually recovered his sense of morality and thought not to leave Ichigo alone in his beaten state. He arrived at Konoha with the bruised body of Ichigo. Naruto noticed them immediately.**

"What the hell?" Naruto said, surprised to see Ichigo's limp body in Megaman's arms.

"Delivery for Uzumaki Naruto." Megaman said with little interest in his voice as he dumped Ichigo on the ground.

"You did this?"

"That's a very good question. But a better question would be this: Just what exactly would you do if I did?" A grunting expression came to Naruto as he leaped and landed closer to Megaman. "Look, he could very well be dead right now. Be thankful that he's not." Megaman turned his back to Naruto and began walking away.

"You didn't do this." Naruto said softly.

"Yes. That is true."

"You couldn't have done it." Megaman stopped briefly, then picked up speed as he fled.

**Sonic arrived at Final Destination early. He didn't stretch. He didn't jog there. He just waited.**

"Over-preparation is the greatest enemy. It ends here." Sonic said as he gazed at the galaxy in the distance. He began to draw on faint memories of his former life defending animals. He chuckled to himself. "Is that really what I used to do? Hm. And poor tails. He was stuck being the guy that helped me. If ever got the chance to see that guy again."

"You'll probably never get that chance." Sonic heard Kirby say from behind. He turned around to greet him how he saw appropriate.

"You're not in this round, puffball." Sonic said with a scowl of arrogance.

"You'd fare better to respect Kirby, Sonic." Mario said phasing out of the Western Nexus. "He'll be the only one to bare witness to your defeat."

"You're a whole lot of talk, plumber."

"And you are a nuisance. A pest that receives extermination today."

"If that's the case, exterminate me."

"On the witness' command. Kirby?" Kirby stood between the two combatants as he lifted his head to project.

"Begin!" Kirby shouted as he leaped clear of harm's way.

**The worst thing a true fighter can do is lose to his opponent. The second most painful thing would be to reminisce on that loss. Especially to a close friend. But Ichigo eventually worked up the courage to talk about it to Naruto. He wouldn't have done it if anyone else were in Konoha to hear them. Sitting upright on the ground as Naruto listened, he explained his defeat.**

"Fighting him was like . . . like learning new things about myself. Learning that there's more than a few combat skills that I lack. And that the possibilities of mistakes in the heat of battle are endless. Not the least of which is underestimating your opponent." Ichigo said these words in a tone of voice that Naruto had never heard before.

"You underestimated Mario?" Naruto was surprised.

"Does that shock you?"

"I just didn't think anyone could or would do that."

"It's weird. He's not the strongest, the fastest, or the smartest. He's pretty shifty, but not the most agile."

"Trust me. I know what you mean. He's like some of the fighters I knew before I came here. Before I was skilled as I am now. When I was very young. The Genin back then seemed naturally talented and it felt like I had to work twice as hard to do anything they did. When I watch Mario fight, it's like I'm back at the academy. Some people work and train and hone on every technique. And for every fighter like that, there's someone like Mario. Someone that simply _is_ a great fighter." Ichigo scowled at Naruto.

"So you're saying we're not great fighters?"

"I don't doubt myself. I just know that I'll always have to work harder to get to where some people are."

"People like Mario."

"Exactly." Naruto answered.

**Mario was certainly outmatched in terms of raw speed. But he made sure to take advantage of nearly every other aspect of the fierce battle. While Mario could not keep up with Sonic enough to land a blow, he focused hard enough to dodge and block every shot from every direction. It seemed that Sonic had the plumber cornered in the middle of the stage as Sonic circled and barraged. Just as he would dodge one blow on one side of his body, he had to brace for another from the opposite side. Through this one-sided exchange, Mario could feel the tenacity of his opponents attacks increasing with each lightning fast failure. When Sonic made an attempt at Mario's lower torso, the plumber decided it was time to take one.**

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHH"! Sonic heard his opponent groan as he landed the low uppercut to Mario's stomach.

"Too slow." Sonic taunted as his opponent continued to groan. He felt resistance when he tried to pull his fist back. Mario had grabbed him by the wrist. Mario flipped his head up and shot fear into his opponent's eyes with his own, his groans turned to screams and his fist turned to flame as he landed an uppercut to his opponent's chin. His arm still in his opponent's grip, Sonic fell to one knee. His free hand cocked back, Mario released a barrage of punches to his downed opponent's face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His screams persisted. Thinking under pressure and attack, Sonic grabbed the attacking hand and unleashed a flurry of kicks to Mario's chest. Mario released his opponent as the two tumbled away from each other. Getting back to his feet, Mario saw the attacked side of Sonic's face completely bruised and swollen. A twinkle was heard before a capsule dropped from the sky. Sonic caught it and smiled at his opponent.

"What? You think I need this? Take it." Sonic said as he bulleted the capsule at his opponent's face and dashed at him. Mario flagged the capsule back at Sonic. The hedgehog couldn't slow down in time to avoid the blow to the face. As the container cracked open, a beam-sword flew into the air. Mario followed and seized it in the air. Sonic looked up to see his opponent falling toward him, sword aimed at him. Sonic ran clear as the sword landed and stuck in the ground. As Sonic raced back to his opponent, Mario used his momentum and the sword's position to swing about the handle, landing a brutal foot to Sonic's face. Sonic recoiled into a ball as he rolled a safe distance away from his opponent. He stood to see Mario charging at him. Sonic responded in kind and rolled behind him, grabbing and throwing Mario into the opposite direction. Face-up and air-borne, Mario panicked as Sonic's foot drove into his back. He flew even higher. As he began to descend, Sonic appeared above him and used his feet to drive Mario back to the ground. Mario hit the ground with a hard thud. By the time he could stumble to his feet, he could see Sonic's shadow reach an apex and begin falling back towards him.

"Alright then." He said turning around. When his opponent was close enough, he unleashed his attack. "LET'S-A-GO!" He shouted as he landed a series of coin-charged uppercuts on his air-borne opponent.

"Amazing." Kirby said as he watched from the edge of the stage in amazement.

**Some say that all the world's a stage. For some, all the world's a battleground. A stage set for battle. It is always important to recognize the difference. There is a time and a place for everything. Even in a world such as this. In these times, Link and Lloyd are able to recognize such things. At Hyrule, they continued to talk.**

"So who do you think is gonna win the Tournament?" Lloyd asked, sitting on the ground upright.

"There's no telling." Link said, lying on the ground looking skyward. "Mario and Sonic are unpredictable. We know how they fight. But it's impossible to predict how they win."

"That's a long way to go for a simple 'I don't know' Link."

"You asked a question. Did you want it answered quick or right?"

"Good point." Lloyd said with a smile. It seemed that he was finally rubbing off on Link. "So do you think it's going to end?"

"The tournament?"

"No. The hate. The tension between Mario and Sonic. Do you think the outcome of the Tournament will settle it once and for all?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"Why would it? The loser will only hate the winner more than before. And after some time they'll fight again. And then the process will repeat itself. Again and again."

"In a vicious circle?"

"Indeed. This place. It's changed them both since they first came here. It's changed all of us. Every day we get a little bit further from where we came. And in places like this, out comes our true nature. A nature that everyone here seems to have in common."

"The need to fight?" Lloyd questioned.

"It seems so. This is a world born for battle, full of fighters bred for blood."

"Well, for whoever or whatever's calling the shots, I hope they're satisfied."

"Hm. Bloodshed?" Link questioned, sitting up to face Lloyd.

"It's good for what we owe them."

**Neither Mario nor Sonic had done much stretching or cardio before the final round of the Tournament. They had come ready. Kirby watched in amazement as Sonic used his speed for guerilla warfare and Mario closed the foot distance between the two whenever possible. This evened things out. Amid the battle, a red shell dropped form the sky. Missing his opponent, Mario punched it and triggered its rampage function. The shell pinballed its way back and forth off of both fighters and even assaulted Kirby a few times. Tiring of it and seeing it as interference, Kirby waited for it to approach him once more. When it was close enough, Kirby smashed it to bits with his hammer. The two rivals were free to continue their battle without nuisance. Sonic repeated his light speed attack until Mario managed to time out his cadence with a well placed fire-punch to the face. As Mario pursued him, Sonic got to his feet and rolled behind his opponent, sending him skyward with a swift back-flip kick. Mario clinched his fist as he reoriented himself in the air. As Sonic leaped in the air to follow-up, he was met with a downward fist to the face. Sonic hit the ground below with a vengeance, leaving a small crater. Attempting to rise, he was grabbed by the back of his head. Holding his opponents skull in his right hand, Mario began releasing multiple fireballs from the same hand. The blasts of fire hurt and burned, but were inescapable for Sonic as he was held helplessly. Mario dragged his opponent closer to the beam-sword, which still stuck out of the ground. Enough of the blade was exposed to pose a danger. Shooting a few additional fireballs to his opponent's head, Mario held Sonic's face inches from the blade.**

"Well, do it!" Sonic said with tear in his eye.

"And when it is over." Kirby whispered to himself as he watched. Mario's fingers began squeezing tighter.

"Do it!" Sonic said, his voice just a little louder as he released the tear. Mario squeezed tighter.

"He will beg for death." Kirby whispered again to himself.

"Damn it, Mario! Do it already!" Sonic pleaded.

"This match" Kirby shouted "is over!" Mario squeezed Sonic's head tighter briefly before releasing him clear of the blade. He pulled the blade from the ground and approached the bracket. The record carved into the ground upon which they battled. At the top, he carved his own name.

"Remember, Sonic" Mario said as he carved "if you ever feel the urge to confront me again, simply return here and use this bracket as a reference." Sonic looked at the tears that lie inches from him. "And Kirby."

"What is it?" Kirby responded.

"What you saw was not just for the sake of this tournament. Before anyone else wants to fight me, I want you to talk to them. And just tell them you remember this day."


	6. Chapter 6: Twilight Town Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

**Super Smash Flash 2 is based on the popular fighting franchise by Nintendo and is currently going through its beta stages. This story, which is based on version 0.6, takes the characters, unlockable and otherwise, and the stages as they are to form the map of the imaginary world of Smash Flash. Each update twists the story drastically.**

**I believe that overcoming any fighting challenge requires not rage, but concentration. It was through attentiveness that each fight in the Twilight Town Tournament was won. It was through focus that Mario triumphed so handily over Sonic the hedgehog. Before Mario, Kirby, or Sonic could leave Final Destination, a strange warrior wielding a keyblade descended from the sky, landing in front of Mario and Kirby. Sonic only rolled over and sat up slightly to see the new face.**

"Congratulations." said the spiky-haired foreigner. Startled, Kirby planted a foot back, in a defensive state.

"Who are you?" asked the pink fighter.

"I'm Sora. You must be Kirby. And I'm guessing _you're_ Mario."

"How do you know of us?" Mario asked, panting a little from the battle.

"Let's just say a friend told me."

"A friend?" Mario repeated.

"Yes. As winner of this round of the Tournament, you're now to face me in the final round in Twilight Town."

"This tournament is over!" Mario said, irritated.

"Oh no." Sora insisted. "I give you credit for making it this far, but this tournament doesn't end until someone faces me in Twilight Town."

"And just what gives you the authority to say so?" Kirby asked stepping forward. His eyes still locked with Mario's, Sora answered.

"_You tell me."_ Sora's eyes turned red as he answered. They were the same red Mario saw in the eyes of the creature he met at the Comet Observatory.

"You." Mario said as he took a step back.

"I'm glad you remember me." With the red eyes, Kirby too recognized the figure. He drew his hammer as he responded.

"Leave now! Neither of us will have anything to do with you!"

"I agree." said Mario "I've done enough fighting for a while."

"_Fair enough."_ said Sora, his voice now replaced with that of the creature inside him. _"I'm sorry you feel that way."_ He leaped over Kirby and Mario and glided over their heads, landing behind the still-downed Sonic. He grabbed the hedgehog around the upper-neck and raised him off of the ground. _"This is my last offer. Are you sure you won't participate in the final round of the tournament?"_ Mario's face didn't change expressions, nor did Sora's possessed face. Only Kirby became panicked at the situation as he looked back and forth at each warrior. After a brief silence, Mario finally responded.

"Release him, I'll fight you." Sora's eyes returned to normal, as did his voice.

"Of course you will. Follow me." Sora said as he dropped Sonic back to the ground. "Leave the pink companion; this is a matter we can settle alone."

**I have always wondered if technology was great enough to give birth to a being sentient enough to have emotions. As I gazed down at Megaman while he walked the grounds of Castle Wiley, it seemed so.**

"I'm the most sophisticated piece of machinery. My processors can clearly analyze the actions and thoughts of other living things. But with the way I'm treated, I'm beginning to wonder if there's a prejudice. Man versus machine."

**I was beginning to worry that Link and Lloyd would worry too much of there existence in this world. They are not ready to learn. Not yet. I was relieved when they took up a walk to think of other things. Their walk took them to the Battlefield.**

"Do you think we should go watch?" Link asked Lloyd.

"There's no point if neither of us won?" Lloyd replied

"What do you suppose we would have gotten if we won? Satisfaction?"

"Of course not."

"Then why did we even participate?"

"This tournament was for Mario and Sonic. Not much else."

"He ranked us."

"That was the hook."

"Damn, he's good."

**Ichigo was up, walking, and hurting in Konoha. He paced back and forth with a tenacity that both bothered and angered Naruto. He eventually forced the ninja to yell at him.**

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sit down, why don't you?" Naruto said.

"Don't you command me! I have the matter of my death to consider!" Ichigo replied with the firmness of an insulted alpha male.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mario is still going to kill me if I don't kill him first."

"You're still hung up on that hallucination?"

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Ichigo's voice volume dropped dramatically as he grasped the handle of his sword. Seeing this, Naruto placed his hands together, ready to counter if needed.

"No." Naruto answered.

"You know I could kill you. I could kill you and there'd be no justice to stop me. That's the problem with this world. I could get away with it."

"Would you rather Mario be your end" Naruto said as he grabbed at a kunai "or me."

**Twilight Town has a recent history that is tainted with so much blood, that ambiance of death distracts from the beautifully orange skies. This is the Twilight Town Tragedy. But the sky did catch Mario's eye as he stood on the rooftops. A scene that rivaled that of the Comet Observatory. But he would not admit that to himself. His internal conflict was broken by Sora's voice.**

"It is a pretty nice scene, isn't it?"

"It's alright." Mario said, turning to Sora, who stood a few rooftops away.

"It's a true injustice."

"How is it?"

"I have to kill you. And I have to do it here. As if there weren't already enough suffering." The stillness of Sora's voice startled Mario. But he didn't let it show.

"But this is not a death tournament." Mario's eyebrows lowered as he said it.

"Don't think of this as the final round of the tournament. Think of this fight as the reward for making it this far. And you get to die beneath the sky of neutrality. Wherein this orange sky will fit your demise. I apologize in advance for killing you here. No one else should have to die here."

"No one else?"

"We've talked long enough."

"You're certainly one of the weirdest adversaries I've ever had to stop. What do I get from fighting you?"

"Satisfaction."

"I doubt that. Life in this world is abysmal as is. What is there to lose if you _do _kill me? I don't know what your situation is, but you're certainly the greatest enigma I've faced."

"You'll fight me" Sora said as his voice deepened and his eyes turned red "or you're all going to die. _And you'll never make it back to your homeland."_

"How did you know?" Sora's eyes returned to normal, as did his voice before answering.

"I don't. This _thing_ inside me does. And if you do not rise to face me, he and I will surely destroy all of you. It's your choice."

"What?"

"That's all I can explain to you." Sora's eyes flashed red.

"What, what are you?" Sora's voice changed briefly to answer.

"_I am your unmaking."_

"What?" Mario replied, raising his fists in defense.

"Defend yourself." Sora's own voice said as he leaped into the air and began gliding at his opponent. Not knowing what to expect, Mario simply braced himself for attack. When he got close enough, Sora threw his keyblade at Mario. Mario leaped over it and prepared to uppercut his opponent when he got close enough. As Sora drew near, a smirk crept onto his face as he reached his hands out. Pondering for a second, he quickly rolled clear of his opponent when he heard a whirling noise behind him. The boomeranging blade got a clean slice of Mario's arm as it came back to its owner. Mario fell to one knee.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mario screamed in pain. Landing behind Mario, Sora turned around and approached his downed opponent with an expressionless face. Mario turned around and spawned a fireball at his opponent. Sora blocked the attack with his blade before raising it skyward.

"Thunder!" The spiky-haired villain shouted. Before he could stand up straight, Mario was struck by Sora's lightning attack and sent flying in the air. Sora glided in pursuit. Mario's back hit the cement rooftop with deliberateness. It hurt his back more than anything. Seeing his opponent dropping at him, sword erect, Mario quickly rolled clear. Sora landed where his opponent should have been. Sensing his opponent had a clear advantage at a distance, Mario rushed his foe. He dodged Sora's instinctual stabbing counter attack and unleashed the Star Spin, unleashing his fists in a whirlwind spin. Sora stumbled back and turned around, stopping just before tumbling off the roof top. Hearing his opponent from behind, Sora shouted: "Fire!" A ring of fire surrounded him and caught Mario in the worst way. Mario was sent flying over head and just grabbed the ledge of the next building over, hanging above certain death. Seeing this, Sora tossed his key at the plumber again. Hearing the sound, Mario quickly put his pain aside and wall jumped over the key, back towards his enemy. Sora's weapon hit the wall. Realizing it had missed, it began flying back towards its owner once more. As Mario flew over the key's path, he spawned a fire ball and clinched it in his fist. Still waiting for his weapon, Sora got the worst of a falling fire-punch. Sora's body scraped the ground as he flew backwards. Not catching himself, Mario's body hit the ground as well. Still attracted to its wielder, Sora's keyblade managed to gash Mario's back as it flew back to Sora.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mario let out another painful cry as Sora stood up holding his face. A twinkling sound was heard as a ba-bomb landed in front of Sora.

"Someone's not looking out for you." Sora said as he picked up the explosive. Just as Mario struggled to his feet, Sora tossed the bomb at him. The explosion sent Mario back to the next rooftop. Landing on his gashed back sent a pain through him that no scream could alleviate. So he lay there. He heard Sora's footsteps. Then he heard his voice. "Some people just don't know how to die." Hearing this, Mario came to a firm decision that he wasn't quite ready to die.

"I am going to find a way back." He said as he stood up. Sora charged at him. At Sora's first missed stab, Mario side-stepped and used his opponent's momentum to drive the blade into the ground. As Sora tried to pull out the sword, Mario landed a charged fire-punch to Sora's face again. Impressively, Sora did not fall, but held onto the handle. Mario fire-punched him again. Sora clearly felt the hot pain, but did not release the handle. Mario fire-punched him once more. Sora finally stumbled back, but not before yanking the blade from the cement of the rooftop. As he tumbled back Mario pursued and back-flip kicked Sora into the air. He followed with the Super Jump Punch, sending his opponent further into the air. Landing before his opponent, Mario capitalized and grabbed Sora's legs before he landed, slamming his opponents head to the cement. With Sora's legs in-hand, Mario spun around multiple times before throwing his opponent the opposite direction. Sora's head hurt like hell, and after Mario's combo, the rest of him didn't fair much better. But at least he had the blade in hand.

"_You are pitiful."_ The being inside Sora said. _"I will not allow this body to go to waste."_

"No!" Sora said "I can beat him."

"_No, Sora. You cannot. You will not."_ As Mario approached the downed Sora, he could hear the spiky-haired fighter grunt as he fought in vain for control over his body. Mario stopped a few feet short when a blue aura surrounded Sora's body. His opponent stood up, eyes redder than before, an evil smile on his face. The deepened voice had returned as well.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

**Is there such thing as a selfless act? In the wild, what stops one herbivore from eating more than his fair share of fruit from the tree? What then motivates him to alert the others when he sees a predator lurking quietly? For that one animal that signals the others shall surely be the predator's first choice. Does he truly believe it is worth it so save the rest? Even if helping his species satisfies him, that too would be a selfish act. In the end, his actions would probably benefit the survival of his species. Laws of nature. Kirby had no real reason to help Sonic from the ground. Sonic was arrogant, and his well-being did not benefit Kirby. But for whatever reason, Kirby chose to aid him. He brought him back to the Green Hill Zone. He placed Sonic on the ground where he sat upright.**

"Don't think this means anything, Kirby." Sonic said.

"It does mean something. Mario finally gave you the fair once-and-for-all shot at him. You failed. That is all. If that battle meant nothing to you, then what does?" Kirby said to the still-sitting Sonic.

"I was referring to you dragging me here." Sonic said as his head lowered. Kirby pondered this briefly with slight embarrassment.

"This only means that I pity you enough to drag your sorry ass back here. _You_. So in a way, you're right. It means nothing." With that, Kirby left the injured blue hedgehog.

**Back in Twilight town, the being within Sora finally and properly introduced himself to the hero of Mushroom Kingdom.**

"_I am a doom bringer born of chaotic intent. By design, all things are meant to crumble into chaos. It is therefore more efficient to catalyze the process of deterioration. But men like you: the so-called heroes; you are the greatest obstacle in the way of the inevitable. That is what I am here to rectify. I am Game Shark."_ Mario was curiously frightened.

"You seem to think you're speaking factually. Why do you choose to make yourself into the catalyst?"

"_It is my design. My destiny."_

"I'm sorry. But killing you will be the ultimate and only disproof to your narrow-minded escapade."

"_Silence yourself, Mario. And die!" _Mario rushed his enemy. As Mario missed his Super Jump Punch, his foe grabbed his leg and slammed him to the concrete. Returning the favor. His opponent continuously flapped his body on the ground beneath them like a dirty rug. When he stopped, he looked at the cut in Mario's back. _"I'm going to rid this world of you, Mario. Slowly. Only the pain itself will be the final thing to end you." _He said this just before driving his foot into the wound.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mario's screams echoed off the buildings.

"_Hm. Yes. Your screams. The fuel of my fire."_ He turned his foot. From under the twisting pain, Mario tripped his adversary with his feet. Mario used the opportunity to get back to his feet. Turning around, he saw his getting back up as well. Mario clasped his hands together and aimed at his foe's face. Sora's hand grabbed Mario's fists and squeezed as hard as he could. Mario could hear the bones in his own hands cracking.

"F-Fuck." Mario said as the debilitating pain drew tears from him as he dropped to one knee, his hands still in the possessed warrior's grip. Sora slammed Mario's hands onto the roof and froze them there. He took his keyblade and jammed it through Mario's right hand, pinning it to the ground in-ice. A twinkle was heard once more. Sora looked up and turned around. In the air, he saw a floating multi-colored orb. Mario saw it too. He thought back to when he once fought Lloyd and it appeared. He had tried to attack and consume it, but the raw energy was too much at that time. Now here it was again and a possessed Sora would surely absorb the energy within.

"_The Legendary Smash Ball. Outstanding! I shall be the first to consume it." _The possessed fighter jumped and latched onto it in-air. He struck it several times before dragging it down to the ground with him. The instability of the orb shook it within his grip as he held it and struck it repeatedly. He began to get frustrated, as he could not absorb its power. He clutched it and punched it as hard as he could once more. He released it as the real Sora began to fight for control of his body from within. Mario watched confusedly as the spiky-haired fighter grabbed his head and began talking in two different voices. An internal conversation. _"What is wrong with you?"_

"I need my blade." Sora said as they continued to fight for control. As the internal turmoil continued, the Smash Ball floated its way toward the incapacitated Mario. It stopped and hovered just in front of him. But his hands were still frozen to the ground, the keyblade still stabbed through his right hand. Knowing this, he tried for a second to get free, but it would not happen this way. Calming himself, he lifted his head to eye level with the Smash Ball and squinted.

"Maybe someone is looking out for me." Mario said as he cocked his head back as far as his position would allow him. With one swift and strong motion, he landed a fierce headbut to the orb. The sound of the absorbed energy snapped Game Shark out of his battle with Sora. He looked at Mario. He was still pinned, but his body was set ablaze with green fire. A blinding flash occurred. The possessed Sora grabbed his eyes in pain. When he recovered enough to uncover them, he saw that Mario was no longer pinned down. His clothing and eyes too had changed to a fire-red theme.

"_But how?"_ Mario held up the keyblade that had once pinned him to the roof as he gave his opponent the death stare.

"You meet your end here, Game Shark." Mario said as he tossed the keyblade back at his enemy, tip-first. His opponent sidestepped and caught it by the handle.

"_You will regret that."_ Game Shark said as he glided at Mario once more. When he had gotten close enough, he swiped at Mario. The plumber made him pay for it with a Flaming Jump Punch.

"LET'S-A-GO!" Mario said as both fighters went sky high. As Mario's opponent began to descend, Mario turned his face back to the earth and dived down headfirst, burning through the atmosphere as he fell. This meteor-like attack met with the possessed Sora just before he landed, creating a crater around him and knocking the wind from him. Mario flipped back up and landed a few feet from him. Game Shark pushed Sora through the agony and forced his body to stand. _"You are not the Mario I know of. What are you?"_

"I am your reckoning. I am raw excellence. I am a perfected flame, envied only by the pits of Hell. I am Fire Mario." For just a moment, Game Shark stared at this transformed Mario and felt fear for the first time.

"_No."_ Mario's opponent said as he summoned another lightning strike. Mario rolled clear of it, closer to his opponent, and unleashed the Firewall Star Spin. The attack sent Sora skyward once more. Mario leaped away from his opponent and began charging a fireball. He finished charging it just as Sora landed. Mario short-hopped and flipped his hands as they spawned the Mario Finale. The twisting flames grew in size as the got closer to Sora. _"Sora. We must flee."_

"No." Sora said weakly in his own voice. "I can't move."

"_Then relinquish complete control of this body to me now!"_

"No."

"_If you don't we could both die!"_

"We will both die."

"_What?"_

"You failed me. This is where we end."

"_No!" _It was the last thing heard before the gigantic twin flames met with Sora's body. The sound of cooking flesh drowned out any screams that would have occurred. When the giant flames had finally burnt out, Sora's body lay burnt to a near crisp. The attack drained Mario and he fought the reflex to change back to his regular state. His outfit and fire aura disappeared and reappeared repeatedly as he approached the body. As he got closer, a shark-shaped spirit rose from the body. _"Not. . . over." _It said as it fled into the sky and faded from Mario's vision.

"Oh, yes it is." Mario said softly as the creature escaped. He changed back to his regular form. As the creature faded away completely, a pink heart container floated gently into Mario's hands. "Excellent. I could really use this." Before he could absorb it, he heard a twitching sound. He looked up at the dying Sora. It surprised Mario to see that Sora's weapon not only survived the attack handily, but it still rested in its owner's hand. Despite Sora's terminal state, Mario saw that Sora still clutched the handle of his keyblade, ever so slightly. Realizing that Sora was still alive, (but surely not for long) Mario took a second look and a second thought on the heart container. Looking back up at his defeated opponent, he then said: "Of all things, Mercy is the greatest burden."

End of Act I


End file.
